


Ice, Snow and Sand

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, is it. ‘Cause he might be alive in some hole for all we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: Finding a man dressed in blues passed out in the snow wasn’t what Dr. Julien thought would happen today, but he wasn’t complaining.He was just happy that the man was alive, though sick.
Relationships: Dr. Julien & Zane (Ninjago), The Elemental Master of Ice & Dr. Julien, The Elemental Master of Ice & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: One Shots of Ideas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Ice, Snow and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Got an urge to write this, it changed a lot through out writing it. And it ended up as this. Hope the people that find this like this trash.

As Dr. Julien walked across the snowy ground he thought of his life, living in the forest didn’t really make him the most sociable person in Ninjago. But at least he had his son, some people just lived alone secluded never interacting with people once in their entire lives.

He rarely went to the village a little ways off the forest, only going when he needed supplies. Be it mechanical or organic.

As he sped past a clearing, knowing that they were not an ideal place to be in case of sleeping treehorns, he saw something on the ground. It looked like a person. His heart practically leap up his throat, what should he do. Help the figure and possibly die because of treehorns, or move on forward and have the person's death weigh on his mind.

Julien sprinted into the clearing, silently cursing himself and his compassion. As he reached the figure he turned them around, what greeted him was a fairly old looking face with a white beard and bushy eyebrows. White frozen and wet hair framed the face, the man was breathing.

Dr. Julien shook the man, hoping that he wouldn’t upset some internal injury that the man might have. His panic dissolved slightly when the man groaned, his eyes twitched a little then finally opened. They immediately snapped to Dr. Julien, who flinched back at their intensity. This man had clearly been a warrior at some point in his life, or still might be. 

“Where am I?” The man asked.

“How do you not- oh sorry, I mean. You’re in the Birchwood forest”, Dr. Julien answered.

The man opened his mouth to say something, only to devolve into a coughing fit. Dr. Julien’s hands hovered over the man, clearly not sure what to do. As the man finished Dr. Julien heard something that filled him with dread, a treehorn’s roar. And it was very close, just right outside of the clearing.

“C’mon, c’mon we have to go!” Dr. Julien shouted as quietly as possible, the mans face showed his confusion clearly but he let Dr. Julien pull him and throw his hand over his shoulder. As Dr. Julien practically dragged the man out of the clearing the lone treehorn walked into it, this obviously shocked the stranger because he stumbled and let out a grunt when it came into view. But now at least the man understood why Dr. Julien was going at the speed he was, so he joined in the best he could in his weakened state.

The pair made good time to the tree lab, sometimes having to hide behind trees when a lone treehorn or a group of them went past. When they finally got to the door the stranger was clearly out of breath, and having small coughing fits all the while. Dr. Julien laid him next to the door and pushed it. It clicked and opened up, letting cold air into the home. Dr. Julien helped the man back up again, and walked into the tree. He pulled the door shut behind himself.

“Father, are you back?” Dr. Julien heard his sons voice com from the bottom.

“Yes, yes I’m here. And we have a guest”, Dr. Julien answered back. He could feel the strangers gaze on him, clearly confused as to why a father would isolate himself and his son in the middle of a forest. 

The pair traversed down the spiraling stairs, Dr. Julien mentally chasatizing himself for not adding railings to the stairs. As they neared the floor Dr. Julien could see his son staring at him on the bed, a book clasped in his hands. 

A clear nervousness was visible in the boys movements, his hands gripping the book tightly while his eyes followed the two men down the stairs, “Zane my boy, could you fetch a towel and some cold water please?”

The young droid noded and leapt off the bed towards the kitchen side of the tree, Dr. Julien and the stranger finally got off the stairs and Dr. Julien straight away turned towards his bed. He dumped the stranger on it, not even paying attention to the fact that he still had his boots on. The man tried to get up as Zane came over with a bucket filled with cold water and a small hand towel, Dr. Julien just pushed the man down, “You’re clearly not okay, let me help you.”

The stranger looked conflicted, but after going through another coughing fit he let up, “Fine.”

Dr. Julien smiled at the man, and reached up to feel his forehead, “That’s odd, you’re still pretty cold even though you’re showing clear signs of a high fever”, He frowned, “Son, could you fetch me the thermometer quickly?”

Zane nodded and quickly went over to the cabinet where they kept their non daily possessions, he thrifeled through the cabinet a little bit then emerged with a small stick. He quickly gave it to Dr. Julien, then hopped onto the table to watch. Dr. Julien offered the thermometer to the man lying on his bed, the man looked at it then sighed and picked it up. The stranger put it into his mout, next followed a bit of uncomfortable silence.

The thermometer beeped and the stranger took it out giving it to Dr. Julien, the brunettes eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. The numbers clearly showed a mild cold but the man had been passed out in the forest not even twenty minutes ago, “What, this doesn’t even make sense?”

  
The stranger bit his lip then sighed, “That’s because I’m not exactly normal”, The man raised his hand, and to Dr. Julien’s and Zane’s bafflement frost started covering it, “I have power over ice, and it somewhat affects my body temperature as well.”

Dr. Julien couldn’t believe his eyes, he had heard stories of people with control over nature fighting in the war but he hadn’t ever entertained the idea of it being true. But here it was, in his home on his bed was laying a man with control over ice.

“Well, that might make this a little harder”, Dr, Julien smiled while gulping.

* * *

It was later in the day after Dr. Julien stumbled upon the man out in the forest, the man had passed out not soon after showing them his power, leaving Dr. Julien and his son to take care of him.

Zane was currently outside chopping wood for the fireplace, and Dr. Julien was tinkering with the insides of a robot he called The Juggernaut when he heard the man groan from the bed. He quickly stood up and went over, but not before taking a bowlful of broth prepared by Zane with him. As he sat next to the ice elemental, the man opened his eyes. Dr. Julien picked up the towel on the man's head, twisted it and hanged it next to the bed to dry then wet another one and placed it on the man's head, “Afternoon.”

The man groaned back in greeting, squinting his eyes up at Dr. Julien, “Kinda expected to wake up dumped in the snow somewhere, to be honest.”  
  


Dr. Julien raised a brow at that, “Why would we throw you out?”

“Haven’t really had the best interactions with people who learned about my... ability”, the man told.

Dr. Julien frowned a little, “Well no need to worry about that while you’re here, we aren’t exactly the most normal people either.”

The man chuckled, “Yeah, a man living with his son in the woods. Only surrounded by enormous tree monster things. Guess that isn’t the most normal thing in the world.” 

Dr. Julien chuckled a little at the man’s wording, “You never told me your name.”

“Oh, well I haven’t used it for a while now. So just call me Ice”, The man -Ice- told.

“Well, Ice, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

Dr. Julien smiled at the odd man sitting in front of him, the man named Ice smiled back tiredly. 

* * *

  
Dr. Julien stared at the retreating back of the blue clad man calling himself Ice, he had stayed with them till the next morning. Dr. Julien had tried to get the man to stay longer, worried over the fact that he was very sick just the day before. But the man had declined the offer, stating that he had to be somewhere. 

An odd thing was the interest that the man had taken in his son, spending a quite a lot of time talking with the him. At one point Dr. Julien had to leave the tree for a moment, and when he came back he walked in on Zane gushing about some ice magic the man did. When Dr. Julien asked the man about it he had simply stated, “It’s a secret.”

The man had even taught a recipe to the two of them, Dr. Julien had gotten the hang of it faster than Zane did. 

The man continued on forward as the father and son watched him go.

* * *

It was odd, to not feel the magic of ice flow through his veins anymore. 

As he stood in the desert sand, he felt the wind blow at his face. He would die here, just like the many before him had. But his would be intentional, unlike the unlucky ones lost wandering the desert eventually dying here. No, he would be intentional.

He had passed the mantel onward, and he knew that he wasn’t needed anymore. He had seen it in the night and spirit smoke, Ninjago would be in good hands from here on out. The new generation would be better than them.

The former elemental master of ice lied down in the desert sand and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Knowing that he had fulfilled his purpose in life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ice, Snow, and Sand(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403474) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
